


Poem log

by honeybee (wonderliic), wonderliic



Category: poem - Fandom
Genre: Bisexuality, Corpse Husband - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Long poem, Love Poems, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Poems, Romantic Fluff, School, Stupidity, Swearing, Writing, Writing Exercise, poem, short poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderliic/pseuds/honeybee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderliic/pseuds/wonderliic
Summary: The warnings are for poem topics, there will be trigger warnings/descriptions about each poem so worry not.Anyway, here is a collection of poems that I write in my own time. Please enjoy!Please do:- requests- feedback/criticism- inspirationPlease don't:- copy poems- heavy inspiration- unjust hate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Sexual

**Author's Note:**

> status: finished short poem
> 
> TWs: swearing, mentions of sexualisation

**Sexual**

sexual but don’t sexualise

yeah I’m wearing skin-tight 

but don’t touch my thighs

not my fault

your pants are tight

I ain’t do shit

but you sexualise


	2. Stars above me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Status: finished long poem
> 
> TWs: slight reference to world war (one verse)

**Stars above me**

I believe in me and only me

I am a divine creature

My body is only physical on a metaphorical layer

I float through the stars endlessly

Eyes reflecting off the infinite abyss above me

projecting an imperfect life

why why why

I have the world in my hands

why don’t I seize and claim

what is rightfully mine

I am the overlord and controller of the worlds

I create my future past and present

Poppy seeds fall around me as I lay in the grass

imperfect but learning

blood splattered on the pages

I created this

Red on green so very pretty

Make it perfect

I am the ultimate creator

My eyes are filled with stars of hope

waiting eagerly for my commanding wishes

I will create

With my pen of galaxies and paper of the universe

I draw peace and unity

Carved into time

soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as me trying to assure myself that I'll pass a test and then it turned into a serious poem writing session, I was super inspired, I also replayed OI OI OI way too many times and now I'm having an identity crisis.


	3. Leave me alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> status: messy long-ish poem
> 
> TWs: swearing, implied mentions of sexual situations

**Leave me alone**

puppy eyes bitch I’m pretty

short hair ruffle it like an anime boy

no ocean eyes 

canines bite your fucking neck

going off the deep end

Bitch im so pretty

blow up my phone when I’m asleep

pet my hair cause I’m so cute

fucking waifu bitch in your books

I’m on a different kinda shit

hips swing no touch

pure dirty speech

take me out

date or sniper im going wild

wholesome

yeah yeah optimism where it at

body glitter sequin dress

i don’t miss you

sorry u don’t feel the same boo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say, I'm not sure what I was thinking when I made this

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this poem was actually for school, we were writing about global issues and I decided to write about the issue of sexualisation among (mostly) girls. I got positive feedback on this which was real great. I actually wrote this while listening to corpse like I do with most of my poems so it sounds like a rap excerpt.


End file.
